Need You Now
by Safire50777
Summary: This is just a random story that hit me while listening to the song, Need You Now by Lady Antabelum. Disclaimer I own everything mentioned except for the few Transformers mentioned and Oynx who belongs to Auqaformer.


Safire stared up at the stars that night and cried. The tears in her eyes weren't from sadness but from pain, a pain of the spark. Her sparkmate was on Sabertron fighting Jinx and his crew while she was stuck on earth due to being wounded with a broken leg and sprained wrist joint. She had begged and pleaded to be allowed to go with Onyx but the answer was a firm 'no'. She had even tried to get Onyx to allow her to go with him but he had to follow Optimus Prime's orders.

And so now Safire sat in the med bay with a lonely spark which began to cry out for Onyx, he beloved sparkmate. All she wanted was a little sign to know Onyx was still alive and well but it seemed every call was ignored which caused Safire to cry even more. Was Onyx dead? Did he find another sparkmate to love, and unknowingly, leaving Safire with an unsparked sparkling?

As Safire began to cry even more she caught the attention of Ratchet who, normally grumpy, became worried for the young mare, who rarely if ever showed her emotions, as usually they were reigned in tightly. And so, hoping to calm the mare, he gave her some pain medication and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Safire? I've never seen you this upset before" Ratchet asked, wrapping an arm around Safire in a comforting manner.

"It's just Onyx. He won't answer any of my calls and I have a sneaking suspicion he left me just like Jinx did" Safire explained breaking down into a mess of tears. The medic was speechless as he had no clue on how to respond to that statement. So instead of talking Ratchet rubbed Safire's back and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

Now the question was, did Onyx miss Safire like she missed him? Ratchet allowed that question to mull over in his mind, hoping that Onyx missed Safire as much as she missed him. Ratchet, though, made up in his mind that if Safire's suspicions were true, he would personally take care of Onyx.

On Sabertron, Commander Onyx was sitting in his office doing work and talking to Medic, who was decent conversation at best and a damn nuisence at worst. But the longer he tried to keep working, the more he became unable to concentrate, as his thoughts kept drifting back to earth and his precious sparkmate, Safire. It was like something was in his mind bugging him. Sure he hadn't heard from Safire for a while but he figured something had come up or she was too injured to be out and about. But that thought did little to quench the feeling he had inside, in fact, it worsened it.

The more Onyx thought about Safire, the more he could feel his spark tingling with nerves only two Spark mates could understand. That's when the choice was made, he was going home and back to Safire. Like it or not, he needed his sparkmate and hoped that she needed him and missed him as much as he needed and missed her.

The very next day, Optimus received a strange message from Skylynx, concerning a early arrival from Onyx. The Prime, not wanting to question things as he also knew just how upset Safire was, gave Skylynx permission to come back. And in a matter of mere hours, he landed and off loaded his cargo.

Safire, after being told the information from Prime and with help from Ratchet, was waiting for Onyx to show up. When he did, the mare was greatly relieved, as it meant that he was very much alive. The large draft stallion smiled that broad sappy grin when he saw Safire with Ratchet. Slowly Onyx approached Safire and hugged her carefully as Ratchet backed off, smiled, and left to see to the wounded, as Ratchet realized that not only was he not needed, but also Onyx was a one sparkmate bot, as was strongly bonded to Safire.

Safire, now happy again, looked up at her mate, the tears still evident in her eyes and smiled, gently kissing him on his nose. Onyx smiled, looking down at the slightly smaller femme, wiping the tears that she had cried off her face gently and then returning the kiss. He was glad to be with his mate again but he was even happier to see that he, yet again, had a chance to be a father. Though he didn't show it outright, Safire knew he was happy as he had placed a large, protective hand gently on her protruding stomach while using his other arm to keep her standing. And that's when Safire knew deep in her spark that he hadn't been with another femme - that she was his special only.

In the meantime, the rest of Onyx's and Safire's crew watched their leaders show a softer side of themselves but they all swore to never speak of it ever again as they knew they would be slagged either by Safire or more likely Onyx, as Safire was in no condition to slag anyone at this point in time, though the same coudl not be said once the sparkling came. And so, happy to be together again both teams and commanders headed off for the base with Safire and Onyx promising to never leave one another again.


End file.
